The 100th Annual Hunger Games: Killer Fairytales
by SAFIPRIDE
Summary: President Luna has started The 100th Annual Hunger Games and this year District Thirteen is involved. After the second rebellion failed President Snow appointed his Niece Luna as President to continue The Hunger games. Information inside. Romance, Drama, and alot of violence. Rated T. Rating May Change. *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

The 100th Hunger Games SYOT Form

Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Two tributes from all Thirteen Districts will be picked. One young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 will be Reaped on Reaping Day and then put into an arena to fight to the death until the one and only Victor remains! Mentors will be able to help get sponsor gifts for their tributes. If your tribute has been used in another story they will be turned away. If I hear about this days later they will be killed in the arena. If your tribute dies please don't stop reading and reviewing. Be creative!

Form: Example

Name: Safi Pride

Age: 15

District: 11

Personality: Loves animals, Humorous, Serious when needed, and Caring

Weapon(s): Knives, Throwing Stars, and a Katana

Skills: Climbing, Running, and Singing

Upper, Lower, or Middle Class: Middle

Appearance: Brown Eyes with Caramel skin. Has long Black straight hair. 5"3 in height. Weight is 60-70 pounds.

Volunteer or Reaped: Reaped

Height: 6"1

Back-Up District: 4

Reaping outfit: Blue dress with green heels and headband. (also need one for back-up district)

Why they volunteer/Or if they were Reaped, how would they feel?:

Friends/Family:

Romance with other tribute?:

Token:

Interview Outfit: For district you want and Back-Up District

Bloodbath or Not:

What happens to them in Bloodbath:

Allies?(Careers or Non-Careers):

Interview Angle:

Strategy:

Extras: She has both parents and one sibling, a little brother. She hates the President and her best friend was Reaped the year before.

Rules:

You can enter different tributes in different districts but everyone only gets one tribute in the district I picked for them.

You can only use original characters that you created. Meaning: If you have used them before, they wont be accepted.

Forms for the SYOT will only be accepted through PM ONLY. If it is put through review, it wont be accepted.

If you are a guest reviewer, only guest reviewers can submit through review.

This is the sponsor gift list:

Medicine: 10 points

Capitol medicine: 50 points

Water: 30 points

Food: 50 points

Weapon(s): 90 points

Clothes: 15 points

Letters from Family: 5 points

Points= How much longer your tribute will live.

(The tributes creators can send sponsor gift but, so can other reviewers guest or not.)

Thanks and I hope to starts the 100th Annual Hunger Games SOON! I also need a beta so that spot is open too.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: This is the prologue! Enjoy! I edited this chapter to show you the tributes that been submitted.**

* * *

**President Luna's POV**

As I gazed out my window at the Capitol, I pondered what this games theme should be. As I am thinking I was disturbed by a loud ringing.

"Miss President?"

"Yes Miracle? I don't like being interrupted and you know that."

H-head Gamemaker Crimea is come-"

As briefly as she said that name I jumped up and spun around pushing the dagger lightly on Crimea's neck. She smirked at me thinking she could talk her way out of this. Before she could open her mouth, I moved up the dagger toward her 6 inch long hair….and cut 4 inches off of it. She cried out loudly and I saw tears well up in her eyes. That would show her to respect people more powerful than her.

"Now Crimea, what did you come here for?"

"To tell you that the Reapings for District 1-7 have been rigged. The rest will get done tomorrow. We have some finishing touches on the arena, since as you know this is the last week before the Reapings. I am sure you will be quite pleased."

"This is your last chance Crimea. If this is a fail, then you will have the same fate as the two before you." I felt a twinge of guilt as I sent her out of the room remembering what had happened to the last Head Gamemakers. I went to a painting on the wall and took off the wall and put on the floor. There was a small safe. It had the most precious thing in my life in there. As a tear slipped down my face as I looked at the old photograph. It pictured everything I lost.+

My family.

* * *

**Crimea's POV**

As I walked out of the room, I looked back and saw her on the ground. I swear that I caught her crying but, she looked up and glared so fiercely all thoughts went out of my mind except one. Run.

"Crimea!"

My best friend Kimaria called me and I smiled. We had been best friends since we were kids and we both had our dream job. I was head gamemaker and she was the Head Muttation Designer.

"Hey Kim, how is the baby?"

"Amazing. She just took her first steps!" She said happily. As she rambled on about her daughter, I looked at the mutation she was making. The muttation had the upper body of a teenage girl but the lower body was snake-like. I forgot what the name of it was. I thought back to when the President used to be nice to me. You see we have a special 'connection'.

She's my mother.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone the deadline for submitting tributes is Thursday this week. I need at least four bloodbaths. Here are the districts.**

**District 1: FULL**

**Male: Regiem Callous (17)**

**Female: Jemima Isabelle Dunston (15)**

* * *

**District 2: FULL**

**Male: Brian Smith (17)**

**Female: Cassie Goldsmith (18)**

* * *

**District 3:**

**Male: Owen Calder (16)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 4: FULL**

**Male: Styx Wayde (18)**

**Female: Molli Frost (17)**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Hope Olsen (16)**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Male: Volk Jarrow (13)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 7: FULL**

**Male: Linden Grayson (15)**

**Female: Teagan Peeples (17)**

* * *

**District 8:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Gia Taylor (15)**

* * *

**District 9: FULL**

**Male: Rory Browntree (13)**

**Female: Rayne Johnson (12)**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male: Garret Valence (18)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Ashton Garcia (18)**

* * *

**District 13:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**Remember I need at least four to five bloodbaths. See you soon and HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! Oh, and here is the question of the chapter:**

**What is the name of the muttation she described? Whoever answers correctly their tribute gets to be a Career.**

**Safi Pride**

**Ps This has been updated with the new submitted tributes. Deadline is thurday**


	3. District One: Reapings

**District One: Reapings**

**Jemima's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing. I took a warm bath and listened to one of my favorite songs, Marry Me. It's by this really old music artist from before Panem was even made. I forgot his name but, his music is really nice. As I got out of the bath, my phone rang. I quickly got out thinking it was my girlfriend Alyssa Sinclair. Instead it was my alarm giving me my 5 minute warning that the Reapings were about to begin. I quickly brushed my waist length hair and put on a purple sundress with gold heels. I put my hair in a bun and grabbed my bracelet my girlfriend had gotten me for our 1 year anniversary. I basically ran to the Reapings and got there just as the new escort, Sunny Cloud, was reaching her hand into the boys Reaping bowl. Now, I'm a very nice and caring person, but Sunny Cloud's outfit was incredibly ridiculous. She had very white skin with the brightest yellow outfit on, with blue hair with 'white clouds' imprinted on it. I tuned back in just as she said the name of the boy tribute.

"Claus Marol!"

I saw a little twelve year old walk to the stage. Poor kid.

"I volunteer!"

I looked around and saw a very tall guy come from the seventeen year old section walk to the stage. I wonder why he volunteered. Then again, this is District One we're talking about.

"What's your name honey?"

"My name is Regiem Callous."

He said it so without emotion that I wondered if he had any at all. It's like he didn't care at all that he could possibly die at any second within the next week or so.

"Now for the girls!"

Sunny Cloud started digging through the girls Reaping bowl and picked a name.

"Jemima Dunston!"

"NO!"

I heard Alyssa scream as she watched me go to the stage. When I got up to the stage I saw Hunter smiling at me from his section and my parents smiling at me from their post.

"I volun-" I looked and saw that Alyssa tried to volunteer for me right when my mother knocked her out with the butt of her gun. I screamed as I saw my girlfriend fall to the ground. I started crying as I heard Sunny Cloud say the words I despised so much.

"These are your tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Regiem's P.O.V**

I was led into the waiting room where I would say goodbye to my loved ones. My mother came in crying and I gave her a big hug. I loved my mother more than anyone else in the world.

"Please win for me Regiem. You have to!"

She cried as I hugged her even harder. We spent our time talking when the Peacekeepers came in and tried to escort her out. She tossed me a gold coin which would be my token for the Games. The next people to come in were my friends Ramon and Leath.

"Your gonna win man. Your an awesome fighter."

Ramon gave me a high five and me,him, and Leath joked around until they had to go. Of course, my father wouldn't come because he was probably drunk or didn't care enough that I could possibly die in the next week or so. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked from my short brown hair to my shoes. My eyes were without emotion as I thought one thing before the Peacekeepers escorted me to the trains.

District One will have a Victor this year.

* * *

**Jemima's P.O.V**

I was lead into the waiting room by my parents. I didn't want to speak to either of them at all. First, they forbid me from becoming a doctor like I have always dreamed and now they are making me go into the Hunger Games! Do they even love me?!

"You will win this Hunger Games Jemima. I don't care what you do, but you will win this Hunger Games." My mother said coldly. She walked out to give me and my dad some privacy.

"I love you Jemima. I want you to come back to District One a winner and not in a brown box."

I was, to be completely honest, surprised by what he said. My parents were both hardcore no- nonsense Peacekeepers. I've never heard them say 'I love you' to me in my entire life. My dad walked out and was replaced by my friend Hunter.

"You need to come back to us Jem. It won't be the same without you here."

"I'll try my best Hunter. Meanwhile, you need to keep training to be a Peacekeeper. Don't wait for me to come back." I said as I gave him a hug and he was escorted out.

Next, my friend Cole came in. I fell into his arms as I started crying. He and Alyssa were truly the only ones that got me.

"It's ok Jem, it's gonna be ok. Your gonna come back to us and be a doctor just like you always wanted to."

"It's not fair Cole! I was either going to be forced to volunteer or be Reaped! My mom knocked Alyssa out and now I probably won't see her ever again!"

"You are going to see her again Jem. I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens, you will always fight for yourself."

"I promise Cole." As soon as I said that he was taken out of the room by my dad.

I was wiping my tears away when I saw Alyssa come in with bandages on her head and immediately started crying harder. We ran to each other and collapsed on the floor of the room. I stroked her brown hair as she looked at me with her blue eyes. I was memorizing every detail of her in a matter of seconds. Her tan skin, her blue eyes, her brown hair, and her cute button nose.

"I love you Jem! Please come back to me. I have no one but you. I wanted to give you your token." She said as she gave me a golden bracelet in the shape of a dragon's tail with the words 'Never Forget. Stay Faithful.' She means to never forget her and to stay faithful to her.

"I love you too 'Lyssa! I will never forget you!" I yelled as we were pulled away by my mother and father.

"That's not the only thing that the bracelet means! It mea-" She was cut off as my mother dragged her away while my father pulled me toward the trains. All I could think was one thing.

I'm going to win for you Alyssa. Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**I'm here with the first installment of The 100th Hunger Games: Killer Fairytales. It's the Quarter Quell and what twist will I come up with for these Games? Thank you for waiting so long for this to come out! I had family issues to deal with. My grandmother died and my grades were slipping so this may not be the longest or best chapter but it will get better. I promise. To Rosemarie and KI, I want to thank you for your lovely tributes. **

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

**KI: I am updating now so no need to wait any longer!**

**Fluteorwrite: Everyone gets bragging writes haha!**

**Jms2: I can't wait for them to start either!**

**QUESTION FOR THE CHAPTER: What do you think the saying on the bracelet Alyssa gave to Jemima truly means. The creator can't answer this haha.**

** To everyone who submitted a tribute, BRAVO you all are sooooo amazing for coming to my SYOT! Now, since there were 6 spaces left because there were not enough tributes I created 5 of my own and my friend Ceci made one. But, do not worry our characters will not have more chances than yours. I believe in being fair and loyal to my readers and viewers. Also, if your character is here and you are just reading and not reviewing then they will have a slightly lower chance at winning tha the others. So remember: READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! If you have any questions just PM me or if your a guest review the question and I will try my best to answer it in the next chapter.**

_**LOVE YA~**_

_**SAFIPRIDE**_


	4. District Two:Reapings

**District Two: Reapings**

**Brian's P.O.V**

This would be my second to last year to volunteer for the Hunger Games I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. I admired myself for quite a long time. I was very muscular with blond hair and blue green eyes that were to die for. I chuckled to myself at the irony that when I went into the Hunger Games that I would NOT be dying anytime soon. I walked downstairs to see my mom, dad, and older brother, eating breakfast at the table. My brother smirked at me and asked me a question he obviously knew the answer to.

"Are you volunteering this year?"

"Why not? I'm gonna win either way, if I go in this year or next year." I said confidently. You could call it arrogance, but I was just saying the truth.

"Sweetie, why don't you go put on your Reaping outfit. You want to look presentable." My mother said as she went to get dressed.

We weren't rich, but, we definitely got along just fine. I went upstairs and put on a tattered white shirt which had some dirt on it. The plus side was that it showed my muscles. I put on some brown pants and my mining boots just because I wanted to look tough and hardworking. Me and my family walked to the town square and my brother went to his friends and I went to the 17-year old section. Our escort was Hydra Elsworth which was a drab name but she was peppy so she made up for it. This year she had on a pink, fluffy dress with red hair. She looked like Valentines Day threw up on her. Mayor Connor made the speech which I tuned out. Who wouldn't? I listened when she said the boy tributes name.

"Christian Abbey!" She yelled. I saw a 18 year old boy walk up and knew this was my chance.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as I ran to the stage.

"What's your name?" Hydra asked.

"My name is Brian Smith and I will be Victor of The 100th Hunger Games!" Next she called the girl's name and I couldn't wait to see who it was this year.

"The girl tribute is C-"

"I volunteer! My name is Cassia Goldsmith!"

"Well you must be the daughter of Alliana Goldsmith and Erin Goldsmith correct?" Hydra asked.

"That's correct. And I am going to win this Hunger Games" She said as we shook hands.I just love competitive girls.

* * *

**Cassia's P.O.V**

I was led into the room by a Peacekeeper when my mother came in along with my father. They were both Victors of District Two. They won back-to-back, my mom in the 80th Hunger Games and my dad in the 81st Hunger Games. My mother just gave me a hug and left since she would be mentoring me but, my dad stayed and gave me a hug and gave me my token. I would see him also since he would be mentoring Brian. My token was a necklace made out of the shards from both my parents Victor crowns. My friend Ester came in and we both gave each other a hug. Even if I was a Victor's daughter it didn't mean I would win the Games.

"Your an amazing friend Cass and I want you to come back you hear me?"

"I got it Es. I love you too."

She was escorted out and my friend Elnora came in and I started crying a little bit. We had known each other since we were six and she was like a sister to me.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot Cass. Your like a sister to me and I need you to come back. Who else will I spare with?" We laughed a little and then she had to leave me.

The last person to come in was my friend Caroline and I started crying harder since we had known each other since we were babies. Her mother was a Victor also and her dad was my dad's friend so we were basically related.

"I'm gonna need you to come back to me Cass because how else am I suppose to live next to you and always see each other everyday? Don't come back in a box or so help me, I will bring you back to life and then make you live with me for the rest of my life." She joked.

"That wouldn't be so bad since we are technically related ha-ha." I gave her a big hug and she left.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a tall, lithe and skinny girl with black hair and hazel eyes looking back at me. I had on a little black dress and cute silver sandals. I was lead out of the room and as I was escorted to the trains I saw Brian still in the room looking at himself in the mirror. What and airhead I thought as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Brian's P.O.V**

I waited for my family to come in and sat in the chair comfortably. When I won the games I would have all of this luxury and more. My mom and dad came in and said encouraging words and left. Ever since Tristan tried to volunteer and lost to a different boy, they hated volunteers. Well, oh well because here I am. Tristan walked in and we shared a bro hug and he gave me pointers on how to defend myself and how to act. Isn't that your mentor's job? My best friend Mike came in and we talked about the good times we shared.

"Remember that time set fire to your bed and got grounded for, like, a month!"

"Yeah and then we set fire to it again! Good luck bro. Try to stay faithful to your girlfriend this time." He was joking of course. I only cheated on a girlfriend one time! Or two..

"Hey man I wanted to wish you good luck with the Games and to stick to the Careers okay?" My other best friend Luke said to me before he was escorted out.

My girlfriend Cassandra came in and we hugged each other tight and she started crying.

"I love you Cassie and you know that."

I held her in my arms and kissed her. That might have been our last kiss, but I was determined to win to come back to her and not come back to her in a brown box.

"I love you too Brian! Here, your parents forgot to give you your token. It's a golden bracelet and your mom said it was passed down from your ancestors."

She gave it to me and we discovered it had a dart inside of it. It looked like it was covered in poison so we didn't touch it. She left me with one last kiss and she was gone. I spent the remainder of the time looking at myself in the mirror. I saw Cassia getting escorted to the trains and had one thought.

My competition just got a little harder.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey I'm back with the Reapings for District Two! How do you think they were? I enjoyed your tributes ArtemisCarolineSnow and Snowfall16. They are simply marvelous! Can I just say that when I saw you guys reviews I teared up a little? You guys don't know how much it means to me that you like my story and that you actually REVIEW! So thank you! OH and by the way, you tribute earns points by how much you review. So for example, Rosemarie Benson's review got her tribute 5 points which means at any time in the Games she could be sent a letter from her family or friends. Do you guys get it? I hope so. I love you all and don't forget to review!**

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

**Fluteorwrite: Huzzah! You got the answer correct first meaning your tribute now has 5 points! Yes, it was hardcore district one but, don't forget her parents are PEACEKEEPERS. Their basically trained to do that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rosamarie Benson: I'm glad you liked the chapter! So sorry about the centered chapter. I must have hit the center button when I was editing it. I am so sorry she ddin't get much development but, I have a plan so don't worry she will be described beautifully just as she should be! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jms2: I am sooooooo sorry I haven't reviewed for your SYOT that much but I will try my hardest too! Thanks for keeping Safi alive! I just loved her Reapings! Thanks for reviewing!**

**KI: I just knew I had to crank out at least three chapters before New Year's and will you look at that! I did! I'm glad that Regiem was presented right to you! Regiem secret is safe with me…..haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**shirapp: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, it is first impressions but, it will get better. I promise. And you are correct also! **

**_THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS:_ What do you think the theme for the Quarter Quell will be? First person with correct answer gets their tribute 10 points!**

**LOVE YA~**

**SAFIPRIDE**


	5. OFFICIAL TRIBUTES LIST

**Here are the districts.**

**District 1: FULL**

**Male: Regiem Callous (17) (KI)**

**Female: Jemima Isabelle Dunston (15) (Rosemarie Benson)**

**District 2: FULL**

**Male: Brian Smith (17) (Snowfall16)**

**Female: Cassie Goldsmith (18) (ArtemisCarolineSnow)**

**District 3: FULL**

**Male: Owen Calder (16) (Snowfall16)**

**Female: Jennifer Calloway (14) (SAFIPRIDE)**

**District 4: FULL**

**Male: Styx Wayde (18) (shirapp)**

**Female: Molli Frost (17) (Spectrobes Princess)**

**District 5: FULL**

**Male: Alexander Hayes (18) (Snowfall16)**

**Female: Hope Olsen (16) (Snowfall16)**

**District 6: FULL**

**Male: Volk Jarrow (13) (Jamez S)**

**Female: Castella Merch (18) (SAFIPRIDE)**

**District 7: FULL**

**Male: Linden Grayson (15) (Fluteorwrite)**

**Female: Teagan Peeples (17) (Guest)**

**District 8: FULL**

**Male: Jeffrey Whitley (13) (Snowfall16)**

**Female: Gia Taylor (15) (Snowfall16)**

**District 9: FULL**

**Male: Rory Browntree (13) (Fluteorwrite)**

**Female: Rayne Johnson (12) (Snowfall16)**

**District 10: FULL**

**Male: Bruno Polar (18) (Jms2)**

**Female: Creedeth Sera (14) (Known777)**

**District 11: FULL**

**Male: Garret Valence (18) (Jamez S)**

**Female: Alanna Tates (13) (Sapphire 122)**

**District 12: FULL**

**Male: Needler Papkins (13) (KI)**

**Female: Ashton Garcia (18) (Fluetorwrite)**

**District 13: FULL**

**Male: Raelcun Sheppard (18) (Known777)**

**Female: Orica Jasper (15) (Jms2)**

AUTHORS NOTE:

HEY PEOPLE! This is the tributes list and it's all FULL! So we can definitely begin The 100th HUNGER GAMES OFFICIALLY! I LOVE YOU ALL! To be honest this is just a filler so you have to wait for the actual chapter for the District Three Reapings! **I APOLOGIZE TO JMS2 FOR FORGETTING YOUR TRIBUTES! SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

LOVE YA~

GIZE TO JMS2 FOR FORGETTING ABOUT YOUR TRIBUTES! **WON'T** EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!

SAFIPRIDE


	6. District Three: Reapings

**District Three: Reapings**

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

I was running to meet my best friend Pearl, when I tripped over something. I looked down and saw a part of some type of pipe. I went back to running and met her at our secret spot, just outside the town square. I'm 14 and Pearl is 14 ,but she's one month older so today is her birthday making her 15. I felt really bad for her that her birthday was on Reaping Day.

"Hey Jenny! I can't wait for the Reapings! Just imagine all the money I could get from winning the Hunger Games!" She said excitedly. For some reason she has always wanted to be in them, but she wants to wait until she's 18.

"I personally don't care about the games Pearl, but when you win in a couple years, make sure I get a lifetime supply of gummy bears!" We giggled to ourselves quietly as we went different ways. I went to my section and she went to hers. Our escort, Cornel Pisces, was actually sharply dressed this year. He had on a black suit with a touch of silver eye designs. His hair was a brown and blonde. As Mayor Miyana was talking I looked for my boyfriend Valentino in the crowd. I spotted him and gave him a wink and he waved back. He's so handsome with his black hair, dark skin and hazel eyes. I suddenly heard my worst nightmare come true.

"Natalia Calloway!" Cornel said. I heard my mother start sobbing and saw my little 12 year old sister getting dragged to the stage.

"I volunteer!" I screamed as I ran up.

"What is your name?" Cornel asked. With tears in my eyes as I stared at the crowd I said my name.

"Jennifer Calloway."

As my sister was put with my mother and father, Cornel said the boy tributes name.

"Owen Calder!" Cornel said happily. It makes me sick to see these people be happy about 23 children dying every year. The 16 year old walk up and I saw him silently shaking. I felt bad for him when I realized that pity has no place when your in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

I silently cried as I was lead to the waiting room. I only had two more years! I could have lived if it wasn't for fate picking me to die so young. I immediately stopped crying as I heard someone walk in. I sighed when I realized it was just my parents. We shared a few words and my mom hugged me before they left. I looked at my pale skin and dark long hair in the mirror. You could barely see my eyes, which were brown. I always had on black outfits and rarely went home anymore. My Reaping outfit was for a 14 or 15 year old and my dad had worn it to his Reapings and I wore it for the past two years. My time was up. I was escorted out of the room to the trains when I saw Jennifer and what looked like, her boyfriend kissing. Hopefully I live long enough to actually fall in love.

* * *

**Jennifer's P.O.V**

I started tearing up when my little sister Natalia came rushing into the waiting room.

"Jenny you can't go! I can handle it I promise!" She cried into my short blonde hair. She was short for her age, but she will always be my little princess.

"Natalia, we both know you wouldn't last five seconds. It's my duty as your older sister to protect you and that's what I'm doing. I love you so much Nat and you know that." I said as I stroked her dirty blond hair.

"At least try to come back Jenny. I love you too!" She yelled as the Peacekeeper led her away.

My parents came in next and we all started crying and hugging each other.

"We love you a lot Jennifer. Please come back to us alive!" My mom said to me.

"I'll try my best mom!" I said silently crying.

"I love you Jenny-Bear." My dad said to me.

"I love you too daddy!" I cried as they were escorted out of the room.

"It's nice to think that we finally get that life-time supply of gummy-bears."

I looked and saw that Pearl was leaning against the doorway and we hugged each other.

"Of course Pearl! I'll make sure to get you those gummy bears one way or another." I said as we hugged and cried.

She left and soon Valentino came in. I ran to him and we crashed to the stone cold floor.I looked into his hazel eyes and touched his long dark hair. He looked into my teal eyes and stroked my short curly blond hair. My fair skin contrasted against his dark skin. People always said that we shouldn't be together but we didn't care. Love is everywhere and we found it here. Together.

"Please don't leave me Jenny! Your the only person left that I can love. Just promise me you'll try to win for me. Promise me." He said with pools of tears in his hazel eyes.

"I-I promise Val. I'll come back to you." I said with tears streaming down all over my face.

We hugged until we were being dragged apart. We screamed 'I LOVE YOU" to each other until we lost our voices. I'm going to win this for you Val.

I promise.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I LOVE YOU ALL! This is the District Three Reapings. I'm MIGHT combine District 4,5, and 6 in a TRIPLE FEATURE! Amazing right?! Okay, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and the tributes list! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS! THE TRIPLE**** MIGHT COME OUT TODAY OR NEXT WEEK(DEPENDING ON YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS) SO REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S DEPENDING ON YOU!**

* * *

**THE QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER ARE:**

**Why do you think I named Jennifer's boyfriend Valentino? This is worth 15 points to whoever gets it right.**

**Do you think the next three chapter should be a triple feature? No points for this**

**Do you guys like it so far?**

**Who loves gummy bears?! **

* * *

**REVIEEEEWWW TIIIMMME:**

**Calypso Hart: Thanks sooooo much! It means a lot that you think my writing is magnificent. If your an aspiring author then sign up for and get to writing! I'll be the first to review your story. Brian might live up to Cato and Brutus. I'm glad that him having a girlfriend is pleasing to you. You can thank Snowfall16 for that! I was wondering if people would notice the song Marry Me by Jason Derulo but, Bruno Mars is correct too! Yes, Jemima has a girlfriend! I will never quit writing this story. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Known777: It's ok! Yeah, the tributes personalities will even out as the plot and story goes on. Thanks for saying it was amazing! I'm working on making the chapters longer! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**KI: It could or could not be taken away. Time will tell haha. Oh yeah they will last longer than the regular games! 5 points to you! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Jms2: The tributes personalities will even out soon, don't worry! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Jamez S: It's ok. I've been gone for a long time anyways so you're not alone. Thanks for the review and of course you still have tributes! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Fluteorwrite: Of course you will! He could make it to the top eight! I think Cassia is a lovely name too! She is very level headed. Mythology is part of the answer so you get 5 out of 10 points! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Fluteorwrite: OH NO! YOU ARE NOT A IDIOT! Your also right about the second part of the answer: FAIRYTALES! You get the other half of 5 points meaning just pick one of your tributes to get the 10 points or you can spilt it down the middle for the two of them. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**A: THANKS FOR READING THIS SIS! LOVE YA! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

** _ TO ALL THE SUBMITTER'S OF TRIBUTES: PLEASE REVIEW MORE TO THOSE THAT HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET. I AM NO LONGER ON HIATUS. TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, PLEASE TELL YOUR FELLOW SUBMITTER'S THAT I AM NO LONGER ON HIATUS AND TO REVIEW! THAT IS ALL!_**

**LOVE YA~**

**SAFIPRIDE**


End file.
